only one
by ks1214
Summary: "maaf, aku hanya meminjam nya bukan bermaksud mengambilnya diri mu" "jangan salah paham, percayalah aku hanya mencintai mu" "kenapa kalian menghinati ku" " jika aku melihat mu menyakitinya lagi, aku tak akan segan segan menyakitimu... ingat itu" bad summary kaisoo,chanbaek story
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"hey sedang lihat apa?" ucap pria yang ada di sebelah ku

Aku hanya bisa menunjuk ke arah depan iya tepat di depan kami, dia orang yang aku cintai sedang bersama orang lain orang yang sangat ku kenal menagapa mereka menghianati ku.

"sudah lah sebaik nya pergi, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri" orang itu menggengam tanggan ku dan menariku pergi

"tidak! Aku tak akan pergi sebelum ia menjelas kan yang terjadi" ucap ku sambil mencoba melepas genggaman nya

Orang itu tiba tiba menarik tanggan ku lagi dan kali ini ia berhasil membawaku masuk ke mobil nya dan ia melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"bisa kah kau mengendari mobil ini dengan pelan? Kau membuat ku menjadi takut"

"…"

"hey! Mengapa kau semakin cepat aku sangat takut sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kah itu dia sedang apa dia disini, apa dia melihat ini semua aku harap tidak aku tak mau ia salah pahan dan dia akan pergi dan melupa kan ku aku tak akan terima jika itu semua terjadi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia . Tapi ia sedang bersama seseorang siapa orang itu ia membawa nya pergi dan mengapa ia mengedarai mobil dengan sangat cepat bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dia akibat orang itu.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya mencintai mu percaya lah pada ku" ucap nya dalam hati setelah melihat orang itu pergi

"hey ayo kenapa kau diam saja di sana"

" kau tidak mendengerkan ku"

"hello apa kau tuli "

" hey! Bisa kah kau tutup mulut crewet mu itu, kau membuat ku semakin pusing jika kau memanggil ku terus menerus".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat ke arah yang sama dengan yang ia lihat dan aku melihat orang itu, sedang apa ia disini dan mengapa ia dengan orang itu. Apa ia melihat nya, aku harap ia melihat nya kemudian ia akan salah pahan dan ia akan meninggalkan nya sehingga aku bisa dengan leluasa mendekatinya kemudia ia akan menjadi miliku selamanya.

"hey ayo kenapa kau diam saja di sana"

Mengapa ia diam tanpa menjawab panggilan ku, apa ia sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Hey apa kamu tau aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sepanjang hari dan aku hanya bisa menahan perasaan ku ini.

" kau tidak mendengerkan ku"

"hello apa kau tuli "

" hey! Bisa kah kau tutup mulut crewet mu itu, kau membuat ku semakin pusing jika kau memanggil ku terus menerus".

Aku terkejut mendengar ia memarahi ku seperti itu, sepertinya ia juga salah paham sehingga ia kesal dengan orang itu mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi ku untuk membuat dia membenci orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sedang menuju ke mobil ku tiba tiba langkah ku terhenti bersamaan dengan langkah orang yang ada di depan ku, aku sangat terkejut saat ia tiba tiba berhenti dan dia dengan pandangan lurus ke depan sepertinya ada yang salah hingga ia seperti itu.

"hey apa yang kau lihat" ucap ku kepada orang yang ada di depan ku

Ia menunjuk lurus ke depan aku melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang bersama dengan orang lain dan orang yang sedang berasanya itu orang yang sangat kami kenala. Dia orang yang juga pernah menyakitiku karena telah mencapakan ku demi orang yang sudah jelas jelas dimiliki oleh orang lain dan aku tak mau ada orang yang tersakiti lagi karena perbuatan nya.

"sudah lah sebaik nya kita pergi, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri" aku langsung menggengam tangan nya dan menariknya untuk pergi dari tempat itu

"tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" ucapnya sambil mencoba melepas genggaman ku

Namun aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia katakan aku langsung menariknya masuk kedalam mobil dan membawa mobil dengan cukup kencang. Aku tidak mau jika ia terlalu lama berada di sana karena akan memabuatnya semakin sakit.

"bisa kah kau mengendari mobil ini dengan pelan? Kau membuat ku menjadi takut"

Aku tidak menghirau kan apa yang ia katakana aku lebih baik focus untuk membuat nya menjauh dari tempat ini sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat nya dan ia tak peru tersakiti lagi karana aku tidak suka melihat orang yang aku sayang tersakiti.

"hey! Mengapa kau semakin cepat aku sangat takut sekarang"


	2. Kita bertemu

Chapter 1 : kita bertemu

Hari yang indah menyambut ku dengan hangat nya, mentari pagi itu seolah ikut bahagia bersama ku.

"oke semua sudah siap ayo kita berangkat"

Sedari tadi di rumah handphone ku terus berdering entah siapa yang mentelphone ku pagi pagi begini

"hello? Ada apa? Tidak bosan kah kau mentelphone ku setiap hari"

"maaf kan aku tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik baik saja. hey, kau yakin tidak perlu ku jemput?"

"iyaa, tenang saja aku akan baik baik saja seperti biasanya tak perlu kahwatirkan aku"

"baik lah jika ada sesuatu yang menganggumu segera hubungi aku"

"iya, bye"

Aku menaiki bus dan mengambil duduk dekat jendela belakang karena itu tempat tebaik dari semua kursi di bus. Perjalanan menuju kampus ku cukup lama, aku harus melewati 7 halte bus untuk sampai ke kampus ku. Sejak tadi pria yang ada di depan ku terus memandangi ku apa ia menganal ku?.

"hallo? Ada apa kau mentelphone ku sepagi ini"

"YAA!!! Cepat bangun dank e kampus sekarang , aku menunggu mu"

"untuk apa aku kesana? Kampus ku bukan di sana"

"sudah lah tidak usah berisik cepat bangun dan segera kesini "

"iya iya. Aku akan kesana sudah tutup telephone mu"

"jangan tidur lagi, aku menunggu mu"

"iya bawel aku akan di sana secepat mungkin"

Aku langsung mencuci muka ku dan segera berangkat

"ku harap bus itu belum meninggalkan ku"

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dekat rumah ku. Saat aku tiba di halte bus itu hampir saja meninggalkan ku jika saja aku tidak buru buru mengejarnya mungkin aku harus menunggu bus selanjutnya 10 menit lagi dan manusia bawel itu akan memerahi ku saat aku tiba di sana. Siapa namja imut di depan ku ini sangat menarik perhatian ku, entah mengapa pandangan ku tak bisa berpaling dari nya.

Pagi ini aku janjian dengan nya di kampus ku aku harap ia tidak lupa dengan janjian kita, kemarin ia bilang ia ingin melihat kampus ku karena ia penasaran seperti apa kampus yang selalu ku bicarakan kepadanya itu dan katanya "siapa tau di sana ada pujaan hati yang selam ini ku cari" begitu lah katanya. Aku sudah menunggu hampir 30 menit namun iya tidak kunjung datang

"aku telephone saja lah, aku yakin ia masih berada di dalam selimutnya itu"

"hallo? Ada apa kau mentelphone ku sepagi ini"

"YAA!!! Cepat bangun dan ke kampus sekarang , aku menunggu mu"

"untuk apa aku kesana? Kampus ku bukan di sana"

"kau kan sudah janji ingin kesini dan menemani ku makan hari ini "

"iya iya. Aku akan kesana sudah tutup telephone mu"

"jangan tidur lagi, aku menunggu mu"

"iya bawel aku akan di sana secepat mungkin"

Sesuai dugaan ku, jika aku tidak menelphonenya mungkin aku kan di kampus ini seharian karena ia baru akan bangun siang hari nanti. Siapa orang itu mengapa terus memandangi ku apa ia ingin menculik ku atau merampok ku?.

Pagi di hari senin ini kuawali dengan kegiatanku mentelphonenya, karena aku sudah diberi tugas oleh ibunya untuk menjaga nya tetap aman selama di seol. Namun hari ini telephone ku tidak diangkat? Aku harap ia baik baik saja.

Tak berapalama setelah ku terus berusaha menghubunginnya telephone ku diangkat juga olehnya

"hello? Ada apa? Tidak bosan kah kau mentelphone ku setiap hari"

"maaf kan aku tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik baik saja. hey, kau yakin tidak perlu ku jemput?"

"iyaa, tenang saja aku akan baik baik saja seperti biasanya tak perlu kahwatirkan aku"

"baik lah jika ada sesuatu yang menganggumu segera hubungi aku"

"iya, bye"

Walaupun aku yakin ia akan baik baik saja tapi aku tetap harus memastikan kalo ia sampai di kampusnya dengan selamat.

"baik lah mari kita pergi sebelum ia

sampai, ayo bimbim kita bertemu dia"

Sampai nya aku di kampusnya ia belum juga sampai. selama ku menunggu ada seorang namja yang juga kelihatannya menunggu seseorang dengan sangat gelisah namun, wajah nya membuat ku ingin terus memandanginya. Dia juga memandang ke arahku apa ia juga menyukai ku?

Hai pembaca ini lanjutan ff ku yang sudah lama tidak ku update karena berbagai macam alasan aku harap kalian tetap menyukainya. Untuk typo dll nya aku minta maaf ya sebesar besarnay terima kasih *


End file.
